


A Lovely Walk

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Brutal, Lapis - Freeform, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, Other, Peridot - Freeform, Soft Vore, Vore, bismuth - Freeform, smh I never seen any vore with bismuth so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Bismuth goes for a walk but stumbles upon a barn. Things don't go well for the ones living there.





	A Lovely Walk

Bismuth had decided to go out for a walk while the other Crystal Gems simply relaxed in the temple playing games and hanging out with each other. She really didn't seem all that interested and plus, she wanted to be outside. It was her favourite place to be. Not cooped up inside like a chicken with nothing to do besides eat.

As Bismuth continued her walk, she noticed a barn in the distance. Of course, she decided to curiously approach it. What could it be? Maybe it was another wooden base that belonged to the Crystal Gems? When Bismuth got closer, she realized that it was the home of Peridot who was simply watching TV. She carefully examined the gem before letting out a growl. It was a Homeworld Gem! On her planet!

"Hey! You! Get down here you filthy Homeworld gem!" 

Peridot let out a noise of surprise, her eyes widening. She paused her TV show before looking down to Bismuth. Immediately, she began to loudly scream out to Lapis.

"Lazuli!!! Lazuli!!! There's a gem here and she looks like she wants me dead!" The small gem loudly cried out as she tried her best to take cover and hide away from Bismuth. She scooted backwards fearfully, whimpering and screaming as she fell out of the truck and onto her back. Bismuth immediately entered the barn, shifting her hand into a scythe.

Widely, she grinned. "No Homeworld gem escapes from me." Bismuth sickly cooed as she placed the shapeshifted hand towards Peridot's throat, ending it for her quickly. With a pitiful squeak, Peridot retreated to her gem and and Bismuth shifted her hand back to normal before picking up the gem and cleaning it off. Really, she didn't know how to bubble gems.. so simply, she put the gem in her mouth and gulped it down with a grunt.

Nearly as soon as Peridot was gone, Lapis was back. She was only gone out to the store but had to come back as she heard the screams of her supposed friend. At the recognition of the large gem, Lapis immediately began to slowly step away. Bismuth turned around and she looked to Lapis. 

"Hey there." Bismuth cooed as she began to step closer towards Lapis. "I think I know you from somewhere." She laughed. Lapis simply whimpered, summoning her wings and trying to fly away but didn't as Bismuth managed to grab her by the foot and sling her upside down.

Lapis loudly screamed and she began to struggle. "Let me go! Let me go!" She cried out furiously as she kicked out her feet, reaching up to scratch at Bismuth's hands only to be roughly shaken. Lapis was in a panic. She frantically flapped her wings, trying to fly free.

"Nuh uh uh, I don't think so, blueberry." Bismuth laughed and she held Lapis up over her head. She simply kissed Lapis' nose before opening her mouth up and slowly pushing Lapis inside who pitifully screamed, trying to get free. Her wings eventually faded away as she was pushed further into Bismuth's maw.

Lapis squirmed a bit more before finally giving up as she dropped into Bismuth's stomach. Loudly, she groaned, shuddering a bit before looking aside. Oh my god, it was Peridot's gem. 

Simply, Bismuth plopped down and she leaned back, closing her eyes and stretching out with a delightful grunt. "Mfff.. no Homeworld escapes from me.." She grinned a bit as she rubbed her belly. Inside of her was a simple groan and then a growl. Bismuth simply grinned. She was satisfied.


End file.
